mescolando benne
by emjai
Summary: rory is curious about sex - so who does she go to for some tutoring? why, jess of course! literati - later javajunkie. mescolando benne means stir well. may be R in later chaps.
1. psychiatrist to table four please!

A/N : This is my first gilmore girls fic so please, bear with me!

It's a lit fic, I own no other characters unless I make up some - this may happen but I will forewarn you it it will! Read on my friends, feedback is always appreciated!

Italics mean thoughts. Bold means words that are stressed. Normal text is narration? Etc you know the drill

****

Chapter one: psychiatrist to table four please?

__

This has to be it. I am certifiably insane.

No, really. I am.

Here I am, in our nations capital, staring at a mirror. 

Here I am, in our nations capital, trying to concentrate reallllllly hard on picturing myself with smaller ears - hoping that if I concentrated hard enough, they would shrink.

I always hated my ears. I guess I am trying to distract myself from logical thought. My mind just keeps going back to one thing. Jess. Its like some psychotic merry go round (interesting that when I think of merry go rounds and something psychotic I can picture my mother singing... hmm) I swear **everything** relates back to Jess. Reminds me of one of those old trains... you know... chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga... etc.?

Well now it's jessachuga-jessachuga-jessachuga-whataboutdeanachuga...hmmm

My nose looks abnormally large today...

I should be out there, with Paris and Jamie, looking at parliament buildings, monumental statues, violent riots and protests...

Actually, I can see those in stars hollow - easy as pie, all you have to do is ... steal a gnome... or some money from a charity box...or find some police tape and draw an outline of a crime scene outside Taylor's market ... or fracture a girls wrist... or just be names Jess Mariano.

Jess.

Hmmm.

OK, wow this mirror thing is starting to creep me out. I thought of Jess and I smile then pout. 

What is the point of that, anyhow? Smiling then pouting. How come bottom lips are always bigger than top lips?

I should be doing something more than this.

Did you know that if you stare into the mirror long enough - your face stops looking normal, its just becomes all these shapes... you're not sure whether they are good or bad...

OK, told you so. I am certifiably insane. I have to move 

Rory moves over into the living area of the hotel room. Grabbing a stack of letters she makes her way to her bed and flops down it. She rifles through them, checking...

__

dean, dean, dean, mom, dean, lane ...oooh Sookie!!!... Mom, dean, dean, dean, dean... hey! Luke! ... Dean, mom, mom, mom, dean, dean, dean... damn. 

She drops the pile of letters, unopened, and lies face down on her bed.

She takes a deep breath and sighs, then heaves her body up and grabs a pen and paper, writes her reply to address on the top right hand corner of the page...

__

dear Jess,

...

...

...

... Damn.

. OK.

I can do this...

Hi jess...

It's Rory.

Ack! DUH! Of course it's me - I put the reply address... 

OK. Right. 

... 

Jess,

.

I loathe myself.

I can't even start - let alone finish, let alone WRITE AT ALL - a letter... 

But what do I say?

Jess I love you but I have a boyfriend- no hard feelings?

Somehow I don't think that's gonna work.

Not that I don't want to be with Jess... oh boy, after that kiss... wow

Who knew a kiss could be so... passionate yet gentle... intense yet soothing... 

Rory groaned and muffled herself with her pillow. She turned her head to face the window.

__

deans' kisses are never like that. Hell I get more passionate kisses from my **mother** ... I want more of jess... but I want to keep dean.

Man I'm reallllllly living up to the gilmore dynasty here, aren't I?

The fickle gilmores of old would be rejoicing in knowing the legacy is being passed on.

Well don't worry, I'll carry on the torch- for sure!

Dean is... simple. Simple is nice! I like nice... dean is secure. Dean would never hurt me, dean would never cheat on me, and dean would always be there for me... my mom likes dean? 

Rory rolled over and leaped out of bed, opened up the other window and gazed out at the gardens.

I _jess would like it here. It's so quiet - great for reading..._

Jess is so unlike dean... he's so...amazing. That's the only word I can use to describe him. Just hearing his name makes my palms tingle and my knees weak... dean never did that...Jess is... well...everything!

He's funny, he's smart, he **_reads_**, he challenges me, he stimulates me... in more ways that one 

Rory allowed herself a small private smile as her mind began to wander...

She was violently brought out of her mellow reverie when suddenly the phone rang.

__

could it be…**him?**

Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?

She picked up the receiver, with a tentative "hello?"

"You have to come home," a female voice barked down the phone.

__

unless he's had some serious issues over these past weeks that I had ** no **idea about and will be very disappointed in... I don't think its him...so it must be 

"mom?"

She heard her mother intake a deep breath before starting, "You're gone and the house is quiet and Bill Maher's canceled. The name of the show was Politically Incorrect for God's sake. Didn't anybody read the title? He was supposed to say those things, damnit! "

Rory rolled her eyes, "You had another dream."

A small, pleading affirmative was her answer.

Rory sat down again and leaned back in her chair. 

__

I guess my problems will have to wait a little while...

"The doctor is in."


	2. …teacherstudent relationships, How close...

A/n : same as before except now has jess's thoughts.. rory though = _thinkthinkthink , _jess thought = thinkthinkthink got it?

****

Chapter two: …teacher/student relationships, How close is too close?

__

Ok for some weird, wacko, crazy, my-mother type reason I have 'billy don't be a hero' in my head.

Damn the radio.

Damn it.

Ugh. I hate flying, I'm so tired.

I did not, no…**could not** (!) sleep last night. 

I guess I had too much to think about.

Oh, and paris caught me talking to my reflection in the mirror – she's calling her psychiatrist for me when she gets home.

She said she isn't that surprised, considering who my mother is.

I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not.

I say not. Cos I'm too tired to actually think about this.

…billy, don't be a hero dododododododoooo…

since when do I get a anti-war campaign song into my head. Ick.

Mmm I want some more of those peanuts…maybe paris will -

Rory turns to paris but it was no use, not only was paris snoring lightly but all her peanuts were gone too.

__

Darn it.

"Good afternoon this is your pilot speaking, we will shortly be arriving In hartford. Please take this opportunity to have a final bend and stretch before landing. May I remind you that the no-smoking signs are still on and feel free to look through our emergency brochure…"

__

well that's comforting. The pilot telling us to read it quickly now so that if he does wrong in the landing **we** will know what to do…

mmmmhmmmmhmmm…

billy don't be a hero.. dododododod

you know that song reminds me of jess.

Wow, gee that was random!

That song makes me think of war, which makes me think of a conversation I had with jess a while back… 

**__**

-You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you? 

-- What, you don't think I can do it? 

- No, I do. Just sounds a little too – . 

-- A little what? 

- Just sounds a little too rough for you. 

-- Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if – . 

- Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language. 

-- Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first. 

- Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it?

Rory smiled at the memory and treated herself to a small chuckle

__

He is such a smartass. Really.

About an hour later Rory was finally sitting in the diner with her mother, drinking her elixir or life – coffee. 

__

I can just imagine the day coffee runs out here – we'd all burst into song like in that musical .. oh I dunno the name that one about succeeding in business without really trying? Yea the one that goes

'if I can't take, my coffee break – my coffee break, my coffee break – if I can't take, my coffee break- something inside me **dies** – lies down and something within me dies!' then the cast collapses.. 

ahhh I can just see mom doing that.

Lorelai looked at rory over her coffee bowl and noted the small smile playing on her lips, she smirked

"hey rover, what are you smiling at? 

Rory's eyes refocused on lorelai,

"rover?"

lorelai shrugged, "hey, I thought it was cute"

rory rolled her eyes, "hmm sounds too much like that sesame street monster"

"grover? That blue one?"

"yea, that one"

"he freaked me out…

" – me too"

"I had nightmares"

" – scary ones!"

"lets never speak of this again"

"noted."

They went back to their coffee. A few minutes later, lorelai's head snapped up again,

"HEY! You dodged the question!"

rory smirked, "and very well I might add"

lorelai pouted, " mean."

Suddenly a booming shout came from upstairs, 

"JESS!"

__

oh no…what am I going to say to him? he's not coming down here is he? What am I gonna do? What will I – 

But rory's thoughts were cut short and the 'nice young hoodlum' himself appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He was pulling on his jacket while blatantly ignoring luke's shouts. As he pulled the final sleeve onto his arm he looked up and saw rory. Their eyes locked.

A million words were flying their way through the eye contact – words of hurt, pain, rejection, want, need, affection…

In the middle of it all sat lorelai.

She looked at rory.

She looked at jess.

She looked at rory looking at jess.

She looked at jess looking at rory.

She looked at her coffee.

She smirked.

She drank her coffee.

Jess grabbed his keys off the counter and stormed out of the diner.

Lorelai turned to her daughter, who was staring after him,

"ok, rory! see you at home!"

rory slowly turned, "where are you going?"

her mom rolled her eyebrows, " I'm staying here to talk to luke – **you** on the other hand are going to go and talk to jess."

Rory's eyes bulged, " but I-"

"QUICK! You'll lose him!"

rory quickly kissed her moms cheek and ran out of the diner. 

She stopped in the street – she couldn't see him anywhere.. She wrung her hands and bit her bottom lip.

__

He had to have gone somewhere…

And then her legs started moving instinctively towards the bridge,

__

He's got to be there, that's his favorite place here…

As soon as she got there she could see him, sitting on the edge of the brigde – legs dangling over the side, cigarette resting between his fingers. He didn't even look up, he just said,

"…like a moth to the flame."

she just keeps on coming to me, even though I'm no good for her. even though she doesn't want me. she just keeps on coming. 

jess smiled a little

its like that moth in 'a bugs life'.. going to the bug zapper 'don't go to the light' one bug says but the other is hypnotised and in a drugged voice cries' I can't help it'…. Is that what its like for rory? Just some unexplainable urge to be near me? what is it that drugs her? the reading? The smartass attitude? I don't get this girl… she drives me up the wall, round the world and through the sea… but .. I think I love her…

She didn't ponder his words, but just sat down next to him. 

__

God, this is hard – why won't he say something. What should I do? What should I say?

she comes here, but she doesn't say anything? And the point of it all is…

"how was washington?" he asked, still not looking at her. 

wow, mariano, you outdid yourself there.

"Fine, I guess… except.. you know.." she trailed off.

__

It was lonely, boring, all I could think of was you…

He took his legs from over the edge and crossed them as he turned to her,

alright, enough of this

"what are you doing here, rory?"

she turned to meet his gaze,

__

god I could drown in those eyes…

"I … wanted to see you…" see stammered.

The corners of his lips twitched, as if trying to hide a smile. 

yet again.. moth to the flame…does she know that fire burns?

She continued,

"I wanted to ask you something."

He raised his eyebrows, "oh?"

Rory turned away from him and faced the water again,

__

Oh my god how am I going to do this. How am I going to phrase this? 

She glanced at him again and blushed

__

What will his response be? Ugggggh… can't do this… can't do this…

"umm…would you… would…uh…do you like turnips?"

nice try, rory… I'll play

"well they're not my favorite appetiser, but as vegetables go they're ok."

__

there comes that smartass side again… gee…

"okay so you know that wasn't what I wanted to ask you."

"really? Cos I do love a good talk about potatoes if you feel like a change of subject."

Rory glared at him,

He put his hand to his heart,

"great god, was I just the recipient of one of the great rory gilmores world renowned withering stare?"

she laughed, he nudged her lightly,

"well, what would you like to ask me, rory?"

__

goood question.

"would you… " she looked at her nails, "well, you see, I have dean, I know this. But I want to… I want to…"

she trailed off, arms flailing searching for the right words.

"experiment?" he asked, with his trademark smirk.

"Exactly," she said, meeting his eye, " I want to know whether you… whether you would… **teach **me?"

teach her? let her experiment on me?… what like some laboratory rat? I don't think…but…

maybe this is my only chance… to be with her…to touch her.. to hold her…oh what I would give…

Jess shrugged, "ok."

__

What. What? What?!! WHAT!?

"excuse me?"

"I said ok."

she sat back , "oh.."

__

am I really ready for this? Is this what I want? … I mean what about dean? 

Nah he wouldn't find out..

But what if he did..

Its only a little harmless fun.. it doesn't mean anything – its not as if I … 

Love jess.

Is it?

"rory?"

"hmm?"

he leaned in closer, "you think too much."

She let out a breath, "oh."

__


	3. Why do they always say Launches are in t...

A/N: thanks for all your reviews - keep them coming! I love feeedback - tell me what I'm doing right/wrong/well/terribly etc. 

Thanks a lot guys! 

****

Chapter Three: Why do they always Launch from texas?

ok. this is the last straw - I am certifiably insane.

It is enough that I have allowed myself to become rory's … what am I exactly?

Oh god I'm a manwhore.

Shame on me…

I've been a bad bad boy …

Jess smirked at himself in the mirror, then shook his head.

focus, mariano, focus.

Jess splashed his face with water and smothered himself with a towel.

if I can't see it, it won't be there.

Motto I have lived by since I was 4.

And I'm going to stick with it. If I can't see bag boy with her, he isn't in the picture. 

As long as she doesn't mention him.. she is practically my girlfriend

Jess sighed,

I guess this is the only way she would be my girlfriend.

Hey I'm jess, and this is my pimp - rory.

Jess pulled down the towel so his eyes stared back at him in the mirror,

maybe not.

he heard a noise, smirked and looked at his watch

ahhh 11 on the dot. He's running on time tonight…One of the lesser known facts of stars hollow - at about 11 every night - luke danes sings in his sleep! Tonight ladies and gentlemen (courtesy of lorelai gilmores appearance in a red miniskirt tonight) the song of the evening is 'lady in red'… he's not all that bad really, could make a living out of it - if forced.

Well, better make my way to the gilmore house - she should be back from Friday night dinner now…

Jess pulled on his jacket and slowly crept out of the house..

man this is too easy…

maybe I should plan my curriculum… 

lesson one : whatever the hell she wants

lesson two : whatever the hell she wants

lesson three: whatever the hell she wants… I'm beginning to see a pattern here.

I guess its true… whatever she wants I am SO willing to do… 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

although I'm gonna need a shit load of cold showers to be able to pull this off…

I don't want to wreck her - I have to restrain myself.

I have to.

Oh god how much I want to - ah never mind… I can't. I can't I can't I can't. 

Must… restrain… must… not… ruin her.

I have to do what she wants. Not what I want.

And I will take a huuuuge pleasure out of making her… happy.

But how long will this go on for? 

A week?

A month?

A couple of months?

Until dean finds out?

And then I get to be sold at doose's market and made into jess burgers at the diner?

Jess shuddered

NOT a pleasant thought

He wandered through the streets until he found the gilmore home. The lights were off and it seemed as if the entire street were asleep. Jess sat outside - staring at the house.

I wonder what this town would say if they knew what I was reallly like. Just some typical teenage kid - mentally stuffed up - so he puts up a front nobody else can see. Y'know its funny how only rory seemed to realise there was more to me than james dean.

Jess made his way to rory's window.

He stopped outside and noticed the window was left a little bit open,

atta girl, rory

he pushed it open and made his way inside,

"jess?"

holy shit - startled, jess lost his footing and feel from the window with a loud thump,

he groaned, "shit."

She was on her knees next to him, "jess, are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you fall - don't be mad!"

He propped himself up on his elbows, "why would I be mad?"

Rory looked surprised

__

Of course he wouldn't be mad. He's not dean. Dean gets mad at everything… 

She looked at him,

__

He's got the most beautiful eyes…

"RORY???"

the sound of her mothers voice rang through the house, "RORY?? ARE YOU OK???"

the two teenagers panicked and jumped off the ground. Jess put his hands on rory's shoulders and whispered,

"quick rory lie on the ground, say you fell out of bed!" she did as she was told as he hid himself in the cupboard just as lorelai ran in the room,

"I was dreaming of bill murray -this had better be good"

rory sat up, "bill murray?"

lorelai smirked, " he knows how to use his hands"

"gross"

"given."

"g'nite!"

"night, babe!"

lorelai turned and headed out the door. Just as she was closing it her eyebrow quirked up,

"rory, why are you on the floor and what was that loud bumb?"

"I fell out of bed."

Lorelai looked at her skeptically and nodded,

"alright, but I'm only letting this one slide since I do that all the time."

And with that, she was gone. Rory sighed and sat down on her bed.

Jess jumped out of rory's closet,

"you know you might wanna clear out in there - you have a hello kitty shirt next to a metallica shirt.. they don't get along well."

__

Smart ass.

"thanks for the tip."

He shrugged, "I try. Ready for your first lesson? "

__

Boy, am I ever!

She nodded, grinning, "sir, yes sir!"

He raised his eyebrow, but continues, "well, miss gilmore - today we are going to study the art… of kissing."

Rory sucked in some air, "oh?"

Jess stood in front of her, crouching a little, "that's right, miss gilmore - here is your first practical lesson."

He leaned in closer

5…4…3…2…1

his lips lightly stroked hers,

houston, we have hard on

he splayed his hands across her back, pulling her closer to him - she followed his lead as she put her arms around his neck.

Their lips fused together as their hands began to wander - Jess' up the back of her pyjama top and rorys' through his soft hair.

At that moment, rory felt his tongue graze her bottom lip.

__

What the? Dean never kisses like this! What do I do? 

Jess lightly nudged her with his lips, she understood and opened her mouth.

__

Oh… god… I have been missing out…mean!!!

She lay back on her bed, pulling jess on top of her - grasping at his t-shirt and pulling it over his head

gee, she learns fast

Jess moved his lips to her neck and began slowly sucking and nibbling on her tender flesh - all this while, slowly undoing her pyjama top.

__

When did he learn to do this.. it feels so… uuhhhhhh

She ran her hands over his rippling muscles, softly dragging her nails over his back -

The was a crash.

The two teens stopped, looked at eachother, and turned towards the door.

Standing there was a **very** angry lorelai gilmore, hands in front of her and two coffee cups broken on the floor - their contents seeping into rory's carpet.

houston, we have a problem


	4. stick a label on before you unscrew the ...

A/N: thank you thank you thank you to all those 6 people who reviewed. I appreciate it! A few more reviews wouldn't hurt? Thanks guys! I may develop this story into literati and a javajunkie. Depending on how much spare time I have! Thanks! Xoxxox~

Oh and a new thought line here. Remember _thought=_rory, thought= jess and the new one is **thought=**is lorelai

****

Chapter Five: stick a label on before you unscrew the lid

I can handle this.

I will not over-react.

I will not over-react…

I'm over-reacting aren't I…?

Lorelai looked across her kitchen table. 

****

OK. I will not over react. I will not be like my mother. I will not. I will not. I will not.

Lets look at this logically…

On the left hand is rory - smart, dependable, sweet, naïve rory… my baby girl.

On the right hand is jess - smartass, rebel, predator, trouble maker, jackass, bone head, guy-who-wants-to-get-into-my-daughters-pants-I'll-KILL-HIM!

Breathe... one... two...

Out … one… two…

"OK, rory," she said calmly, " please explain."

****

This isn't happening. This little creature sitting in front of me is so young, so vulnerable - not like that evil demon that possessed my daughter earlier. 

Oh my god. 

I walked in on my daughter and… JESS…doing god knows what on her bed. In her room. Under my roof. With me sleeping next door.

Oh my god.

"Mom, I -"

Lorelai got up suddenly and began pacing,

"OK, I've heard enough!" she grabbed the percolator, " coffee?"

She saw her daughter run her hands through her hair, "mom, would you- "

"No? OK! Rory, what are you doing? I wake up in the middle of the night because I hear a thud - I go to your room - you are on the floor - you 'fell out of bed' - I didn't believe you. Smart me! I went to go get us some coffee so we could have a little talk about maybe what you were doing or thinking but when I walk into your room with the coffee - what do I see?"

"Mom - "

"YOU! On your bed with jess, JESS rory! Jess! You know, the one who ISN'T your boyfriend!"

"We were just -"

"-Talking?"

"No!"

" - Reading?"

"No!"

"Playing hide the sausage?"

"Mom!"

"Rory! You don't seem to understand this…I caught you. On your bed. With jess. Making out. Oh god…rore you know he's a troublemaker! He gets in fights in school! He steals stuff! He's no good, rory!"

" You don't know him! You can't judge! You can't just stick a label on before you unscrew the lid!"

" Rory, I know kids like him - I was one myself!"

"You never gave him a chance!"

"I didn't need to! He's a bad influence on you! Look, already, what is one of the only few rules we have in this house?"

"Never -"

"Have a boy in your room! And where were you with jess?"

"In my -"

"In your room! REALLY! Fancy that? When I walked in on you guys playing tonsil hockey I thought we were at LUKE'S!!!!"

****

OK.. This maybe isn't as bad as it seems… 

She pulled up a chair and sat next to her crying daughter, 

"Rory… just tell me what happened… did he force himself on you? Did he say he'd hurt you if you wouldn't? Just tell me and we can get this all sorted out!"

Rory tried desperately to breathe in but her tears constricted her throat…

"Mom. It wasn't like that and you know it."

Lorelai winced, but rory carried on, 

"You see, the thing is…I was interested…no- curious…about something. You see dean and i. we… we never…"

"Good!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, carry on…"

"We never had a spark. Never had anything that sends shivers down my spine! It was nice, but … He just kissed me as if the whole clan of the Foresters was watching us! He never…"

"- Used tongue?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry."

"but when jess kissed me, it was so different! So full of something that I wanted reallly bad… like he slipped some sort of drug into me with his lips!"

"Well, knowing jess-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry," lorelai said grinning.

****

Hang on one cotton-picking, tutu wearing, Grammy-award-winning, willy-wonka-watching, coffee-drinking minute! 

Her eyes widened and she cried, "hey! When did you kiss jess before?"

Rory blushed,

__

OOPS!

"…At sookies wedding?"

Lorelai frowned, "was that a statement or a question?"

"You're not mad?"

Lorelai sighed and sat back in her chair,

"No."

****

Although I darn tooting ought to be!

Rory looked shocked, "…really?"

"Well, sweets, it was obvious you liked him and he makes no attempt to hide the fact that he's crazy fool in love with you!"

"He is not."

Lorelai smirked, "oh? Then what was that little P.D.A I saw in your room?"

"He was teaching me!"

"What school is he from? Can I enroll there too? If that is what you do in lessons, the holidays must be great!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, what do you mean 'teaching' you?"

"Well, I wanted to know what it was like, and how to… do stuff! He was obviously more experienced than I was and I just wanted to. Oh it doesn't make sense now…I just wanted to see what it was like. But I didn't want to lose dean!"

"Hon, I think you lost him the moment you lost yourself to jess."

"Mom, I'm still a virgin."

"GOOD- but, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Sorry"

"So what are you going to do now?"

Rory rested her head in her hands and groaned,

__

How am I going to tell her what I'm gonna do now if I don't even know…

"I guess, I'll just wait until dean comes back from Chicago and see how I feel then."

Lorelai frowned, "you know its going to hurt no matter how long you wait?"

"Yeah…"

"… And what about jess?"

"I think I'll just wing it in that department!"

Lorelai smirked, "so tell me… is he a good kisser?"

Rory grinned guiltily at her mother,

__

"Ooooooooh yeah!"

Mother and daughter burst into giggles, 

__

I knew mom would be cool with this

Lorelai smiled, "well! I hope it was worth it cos you're grounded for a week, missy!"

****

Hah! Take that, James dean! End round one - ding ding 

"Ding!"

"Mom?"

"Sorry."


	5. i hear robotic animals are all the rage ...

A/N: hey! Just a quickie - the last chapter is actually chapter 4. I just put the wrong title - I am not trying to rip off another persons idea. I found that review telling me somepeople wrote some called 'playing with fire' and 'we belong to the night'. I checked these out and modified my plot. I read both and they rock my socks off – I highly recommend to any lit fan!

Danke!

*** btw this chapter is dedicated to emma, sarah and the community of the OZ thread in fanforum***

bold = lorelai

text = jess

****

chapter FIVE (honestly): robotic animals are the rage nowadays!

one of these things is not like the other,

one of these is not the same

one of these things is not like the other,

… and so is the basis of this game!

I really need to learn the words to that song. 

Lorelai looked at the counter in front of her.

Placed in a square pattern were four objects : a fork, a spoon, a knife and a plate.

She frowned, 

****

It's the plate! That one is different… because it's EMPTY 

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEY!!!!"

she heard a grunt echo from the kitchen,

"I take that to be a 'hello, lorelai how are you this evening? Can I get you some more coffee? Because that would be a nice thing for me to do for a friend, and my name is lucas danes and I am a trekkie and –"

before she could ramble anymore a burger and fries were slapped onto her plate,

"there. Now, shut up."

****

Wow he's in a good mood today! … NOT

"say, luke, I have a problem…"

He leaned onto the counter and rolled his eyes,

"what's wrong with the food."

Lorelai grinned,

"well, I met a new person today! Its my imaginary robotic cow called billy-bob-bobo-bobby-joey-jonah-jonus-jacob-jojo-banjo-janob-jobeeeee the THIRD! And he says that we shouldn't eat beef because that's what he was made of – before he got into that horrifying smelting accident and then had to be made into a robot. But its really cool because not only does he make chicken burgers, but he makes chips and coffee too – so I just had to believe him!"

"fine! I'll make you a chicken burger"

lorelai pulled a face, "yick! No! beef good – who gives a damn about the cow!"

Lorelai sank her teeth into her cheeseburger and took a huge bite

****

One point to lorelai! ZERO to the man in the flannel! Round two to start – ding ding.. woah I'm not falling for that again…

"oh for gods sake…" luke muttered under his breath

lorelai swallowed and eyeballed luke, 

****

what is wrong with him? I thought we were friends again…

"you know my friend the robotic anteater tells me you are just the sweetest darn thing she's ever seen! And she makes coffee!" she quickly backpedalled, "not as good as yours of course, but you can see why I would – "

she trailed off as she saw jess pounding down the stairs, "YOU!"

oh dear god save me

"oh shit!"

Jess tried to run back up the stairs but lorelai had already jumped out of her chair and was chasing after him – she grabbed the back of his shirt,

"hey. We are going to talk about this whether you like it or not, ok buster?!"

mama… ooooooo.. I don't wanna die! … I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all….

why am I suddenly hearing bohemian rhapsody in my head?

He turned around,

"why mzzz_z_ Gilmore, what a present surprise! How can I help you?"

she turned him around again and pushed him down the stairs in front of her,

"you can _help_ me by telling me exactly what your intentions are towards my daughter!" she shoved him into the storeroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

my grandpa always told me 'honesty is the best policy'. 

Hey, maybe – for once in my life – I ought to play it straight

"I love her," Jess stated confidently.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she stumbled slightly

****

Did he just say he… nah 

He must of said 'I love cherrrr' - he pronounced it wrong.

"you what?"

jess rolled his eyes and sighed, " I love her, with all my heart"

He loves her.

****

She loves him.

- **although she'd never admit it…**

but he loves her.

This is not a good sign.

"look, jess – I know what you are thinking. Rory is a very pretty girl and very sweet, charming,_ naïve, _smart girl. And you 'lurve' her. Not possible. I know you jess, I know what your kind of guy are like – I know rory seems to see this side of you I could never see – but deep down you guys are all the same. Don't you dare think that –"

jess interrupted her, "lorelai. I _love _her. I have never felt this way before, and I've had so many … well – I have never felt this way before. I would do anything for her attention – jump into a moving carriage, destroy a snowman –"

****

that was him!?

"ruin the rory curtain fiasco,"

****

dumbo will never be the same again

"put police tape around taylor's store,"

****

heheh taylor got sooooo mad!

"anything!! She means everything to me. You are right, lorelai! She is _beautiful, _she is sweet, charming, smart – not naïve. She knows what she is doing. She challenges me, she stimulates me,"

****

I'll bet

"she means more to me than anything!"

****

eeep! He's gonna say it again. Can't hear this. Can't hear this…

Lorelai backed away,

****

I can't hear you lalalalalalalal

He grabbed her shoulders and steadied her,

****

Wow he has big hands… you know what that means… he needs big gloves! … either way - dirty! 

"lorelai, I love her. And no matter what you say and do – I will never stop loving her."

****

…

oh god…

..

…..

……. Good one lorelai. He would have gone on his merry hoodlum way and not told you this if you hadn't practically jumped his ass.

Ew.

Lorelai is stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid is as stupid does and I am stupid.

He loves her.

ah shit.


	6. to boldy go where no phone call on the g...

****

A/n: ok some of you said that having jess tell lorelai he loved rory in the last chapter was 'different' 'premature' 'not what I expected'… well I just wanna say that I thank you all for your reviews and I hope for more - and that I'm trying not to do what is expected in a fic - jess telling lorelai was definitely a must or lorelai would not let him near her little girl. she had to know his intentions were honorable. Also I thought it would be nice for jess to finally give up that james dean thing (which personally I find as sexy as hell) and be straight up for once - although don't expect this jessopenness to be a common thing. Thanks guys

Love me xoxxo

Chapter Six: **to boldy go where no phone call _(on the gilmore line… except for lorelai's cellphone… welll.. maybe we should just rephrase this…)_ to boldy go where no rory phone call has gone before!**

__

Blue skies shining on me,

Nothin' but blue skies do I see

Blue birds singin' a song,

Notihn' but blue birds all day long…that song always reminds me of patch adams where that guy dies… how depressing…

Why o why was I born a pizza pie

Ok that was random.

I'm inside my room. . .

Have been for 3 whole days now!

I am going c-r-a-z-y. soon enough those nice guys in white will give me a special jacket and a room all of my own where I can bounce off the walls - tra la la la la…

Really, mom should know by now that leaving me on my own to my own devices is … well… it's just not cricket!

The jess train arrived at 11.00 and will be delayed at rory station.

Jessachuga jessachuga jessachuga whataboutdeanachuga!

Goddammit.

Maybe I should have been more careful before I flung myself into this whole big icky mess.

Ok well lets look at this logically shall we?

I love dean.

True story!

I like jess….. asafriend!!! Really I do. As . a. friend.

A very… close friends…

Hey I've seen movies! Girls teach eachother to kiss don't they? Well whats wrong with a guy friend teaching me to kiss… passionately?

Ohhhh what a kiss!…. what a night! 

(late december back in '63, what a very special time for me, what a lady what I night?… I think too much)

rory sat up on her bed and pulled 'a farewell to arms' from her nightstand.

__

Painful. Oh SO painful…

Hmmm maybe theres something missing from this equation. 

Why am I even thinking about this so much?

It shouldn't be an issue!

Its just jess!

Just jess

Just do it

Nike

Sport.

Gross

Spinache

Popeye

Fiction

Hemmingway

Jess

Just jess

Just do it…

Oh. 

My.

God.

Will somebody make it stop??

I need to get out!

I need to go somewhere!

I need to - 

As rory was standing up ready to escape - she heard a faint singing emerging from the bathroom -

"my plan is working to my ultimate desiiiiiiign,

soon I'll have that little mermaid 

and the ocean will be miiiiiiiiiiiiine

muahahahahahah MUAHAHAHAHHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH'

rory poked her head out her bedroom door, 

"MOM?!"

lorelai appeared - wrapped in a towel,

"mmm?"

rory's eyes narrowed, 

"were you pretending to be ursula-as-pretty-woman in little mermaid again?"

lorelai pursed her lips and her eyes dodged rory's,

"mmmm… no?"

"you even did the leaning against the mirror thing, didn't you?"

"no!"

"yes.."

"no!"

"yes…"

"no!"

"noooo"

"yes!"

rory jumped with glee, "HAH! Got you!"

lorelai punched the air, 

"rats. Heeeeey what are you doing out of your room! Only meal times and bathroom breaks!"

"mom you were role-playing… I had to interrupt!"

lorelai pouted, puffed and pursed - then walked away muttering under her breath…

__

why is it when I catch her doing something childish she always mutters something like 'should have never encouraged her to talk'

she talks so much - how could I not pick it up?

She heard water running through the pipes in the ceiling,

__

Hmmm mom turned the water on - dirty! - must be having a shower…

Ahhhh excellent opportunity!

Rory ran out of her room and grabbed the chordless phone

She dialled from memory as she ran back into her own room.

A voice answered, 

"thankyou for calling the hellmouth - satan speaking - how can I help you?"

rory rolled her eyes,

"jess."

"rory?"

"painful."

"ah… hemmingway"

"painful."

"just give it one more shot - I'm telling you it's worth it."

"no. worth it is when I caught you singing britney spears into your hairbrush after I climbed all the way up the drainpipe at lukes."

"may I remind you that that scenario has not or will not ever happen?"

"one can wish, my friend!"

she heard a laugh, " and what exactly would I be wearing in this 'wish' of yours?"

rory blushed and checked her mother was still in the shower,

"oh you know… a towel…"

"just a towel?"

__

mamma mia - here I go again - my my …

enough with the musical references to my emotions!!!!! goddammit.

"maybe…"

she could just picture him- _naked_- smirking at her down the phone,

"but, miss gilmore, what ever would happen if my towel were to fall off in your prescence?"

__

oh two can play at this game..

"I'd just have to... help you out... then wouldn't I?"

"huh.. and just exactly how would you do that?"

rory grinned as she pulled the phone closer and whispered into it- she waited for jess' response…

she heard a thud, then

"sorry - sorry I dropped the phone"

__

haha smooth, james bond! Round one to me!

"lets hope you're not this clumsy when in person!"

there was a slight pause before a husky, "don't worry - I am very well trained In that area…"

she listened intently as he told her **exactly** what he would do 'when in person.'

__

Need water - too hot… oh my god… need to sit down… legs giving way… 

"well, aren't you a naughty, naughty boy?"

"I'd like to think so - how would you punish me?"

__

my knees are already too weak from listening to him - I gotta lay down

she reclined on her bed, idly picking at the comforter, as she described to him each and every think she would do to him 'as punishment.'

__

Oooooh my gooooood.. if only my mother could hear me now! 

"well, miss gilmore - it seems as if I've underestimated you, I mean I knew those chilton tutors said you were 'wordy' but this…"

"makes you think where all lorelai's money is going!" a new voice barked down the phone,

rory gasped in horror, "luke?!"

"uncle luke, this is a private call - would you mind?"

rory heard a scoff, "yeah, a private call so private it could be rated R! jess- get down here NOW! Rory - you better not give me a reason to tell lorelai because if - "

"luke, please, I -"

lorelai walked in,

"rory, you're not supposed to be on the phone! Is it luke? I told him to call - give it to me!"

rory's turned ash-white

__

oh god, please don't let him say anything or I'm doomed!

She was speechless as she handed the phone to her mother.

Lorelai grinned evilly and said into the phone,

"gee gads, spock! An alien broke into the ship and he killed off the captain! Beam me up scotty, the aliens are here to bodly probe where no man has ever probed be- " she frowned, "he hung up on me!"

__

this is going to be the death of me - I can feel it.


	7. please read this

**_Hey guys and girls_**_ – I have decided to stop writing 'mescolando benne' for a number of reasons – some personal, some I am willing to share with you all :_

_Mainly its all about the whole sex issue - I'm personally not willing to write explicit stuff and I think this is where my fic is heading so I'm stopping!_

_If anyone would like to pick up where I left off and continue the story – please email me asking for permission and I will surely grant it! :D_

_If too many people ask to take it up I'll just see which idea I prefer ! :D_

_Love you guys, thanks so much for your support so far!_

Love emjai 

**_p.s_**_ if you keep your eyes peeled you may spot a new fic coming out soon written as a joint effort between oregano and myself – if you guys have any suggestions for this new fic please email me at **o0o_peaches_o0o@hotmail.com**_

_bye!!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_


End file.
